Zane's Pudding Story
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: Inspired by Travis Willingham's pudding story. Zane gets hungry during a movie and decides to get something to eat, where he has a traumatizing experience with the pudding in his fridge.


Supreme: another one-shot dedicated to the peeps who participated in Black Out

Zane: I don't know why, but Supreme wouldn't let me read this one-shot over with her…

Supreme: anyway, this is based off and inspired by Travis Willingham's pudding story. It is very funny!

Zane: thought it might spoil the story, so my advice: watch it after you read this

Supreme: or not, it's ultimately your choice. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Zane; I own Shannon and Riley.

_**XxX**_

"Can you believe they left us?" a blue-haired boy asked. His hair was not so short but not so long and spiked in a Mohawk. He had dark blue eyes.

"Shannon, you took like three hours to get ready after you said you were already ready," a blue-haired girl said. Her hair went slightly past her shoulders. She, too, had dark blue eyes.

"Riley's right," a boy who looked just like the girl said.

"C'mon, Zane!" the first boy, named Shannon, exclaimed.

"But did they really need to leave us, too?" Riley asked Zane. Zane shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"No, but they did," he said. Riley sighed and slid the DVD into the movie player.

"So, my annoying triplet sister," Shannon said, plopping down on the couch next to Zane with his arm lying on the back of the couch behind Zane's head. Riley glared at him. "What movie are we watching?"

"I dunno," she answered. "Zane just threw a random movie at me, which, by the way, hurt like hell."

"Watch your mouth, Ri," Zane said with a small smirk plastered on his lips. Riley stuck her tongue out at him.

"So do you know what we're watching?" Shannon asked the long-haired male.

"No, the name wasn't on the cover."

"The name isn't on half the covers," Riley said, laughing. Zane smirked and shook his head. Shannon groaned.

"I just hope it isn't _Brother Bear_," he grumbled.

"Why is that?" Zane asked him.

"Do you know how many times Riley made me sit through that movie? I swear I've got that entire movie memorized."

"But, hey, you sing along to _Brother, My Brother_ every time," Riley told him. Shannon blushed in embarrassment. He was about to retaliate, but the title screen came on.

"AH!" the short-haired blunet shrieked, clinging to Zane for dear life and burying his face in his shoulder.

"It's just the title screen," Zane said emotionlessly. Shannon looked up from Zane's shoulder and looked at the TV.

"Oh… I knew that." Zane rolled his eyes. "What the heck are we watching? The freaking scream at the beginning scared the crap outta me!"

"We all saw that much, Genius," Riley said. Shannon stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm guessing it's a horror movie," Zane said.

"Ugh, I hate horror movies," Shannon groaned.

"Be a man!" Riley said. She sat on Zane's right side (as his left side was occupied by Shannon) and pressed play on the TV remote.

After about thirty minutes of watching the mysterious horror movie, Zane felt a smidge hungry. He pulled the blanket (which appeared from thin air the moment the movie started) and slowly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Riley whispered.

"I'm hungry," Zane said. He bent down, trying not to block Riley's vision of the movie and went around the couch.

He quietly walked into the kitchen, still watching the TV. He opened the refrigerator and rummaged through it until he found a Jell-O pudding cup. He shut the fridge and opened a drawer next to him. He pulled out a spoon and ripped the seal off the pudding cup. Zane looked at the pudding and titled his head to the side. It looked a little different. It was hard to see since all the lights in the house were off, and the only light came from TV, which, of course, wasn't much.

'_Whatever, I'm hungry,'_ Zane thought, not really caring. He stuck the spoon in the pudding and put the spoon in his mouth. It tasted… a little rougher than it should, or, at least rougher than normal, and there was a… dare he thought… crunch to it. _'What the…?_'Zane thought. He flicked on the light switch in the kitchen. It was a chocolate pudding with the top a solid green color. Zane instantly felt sick to his stomach. He started gagging in disgust. "Oh my gosh!"

Shannon and Riley rushed into the kitchen.

"What? What happened?" they asked. They spotted the chocolate pudding snack. "OH, DAMN!"

"I'm gonna throw up!" Zane yelled, spitting out the pudding into the sink. "That was in my mouth! It was in my mouth!"

"Don't throw up!" Riley said.

"What? Why?"

"Y'know, it's mold. It's probably good for you!" Shannon said. Zane gagged and rushed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later after Zane came back to the kitchen, the three of them sat in front of the refrigerator at a distance. After an additional thirty minutes, they grabbed over half the pudding in the refrigerator. They all took a deep breath and ripped open the seals. No mold.

"We went through half the pudding, and they're fine!" Riley shrieked.

"We have half the fridge filled with pudding!" Shannon said, scooping the contents of the pudding cup into a bowl, which was filled with chocolate pudding. He pushed it next to the other bowls filled with pudding.

"I just happened to get the one that was trying to **KILL** me!" Zane screamed.

"Calm down," Riley said, patting his shoulder.

"How does that even happen?" he yelled. "That thing was SEALED!"

"I think we all learned a lesson," Shannon said. Zane and Riley looked at him. "Check your pudding before you thrust it into your mouth."

"Or it might be filled with disgusting green mold," Zane added. Riley's face twisted in disgust.

"But was it delicious?" Riley teased. Zane glared at her before playfully shoving her.

"But, uh…" Shannon mumbled. Zane and Riley looked at him. "What… do we do with all the pudding?"

"Oh, crap," Zane and Riley murmured.

After a week, Shannon, Riley, and Zane's parents and other siblings arrived home.

"We're home!" their father, Zander, said, opening the door. "What in the world!"

"Hi, Dad," Zane, Shannon, and Riley said. Bowls of pudding were all over the place. Pudding was splattered all over the walls.

"Is there any pudding left?" Syrus asked, walking into the house.

"There's a few left in the fridge," Zane said, gesturing to the kitchen.

"We had enough to last weeks, and there's only _a few_ left?" Zander screamed. The three that were left home nodded.

_**~A Few Days Later~**_

Syrus went to the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator. He quickly looked over the contents of the fridge and found what he was looking for. He smiled and grabbed it. He got a spoon from the drawer and plopped down on the couch. Zane walked into the kitchen and saw Syrus on the couch. He smiled at the contentment on his face. He was about to go and get something from the pantry until he saw a very familiar item in his baby brother's hands.

He quickly leaped across the counter and tackled the smaller boy off of the couch, screaming, "**SYRUS, NO!**"

"Ow!" shrieked the boy beneath him. "Zane, what are you doing?" Zane grabbed the item out of Syrus' hand. It was a pudding cup. Zane stood up and ripped the seal off. He took the spoon Syrus had and went through the pudding. As he went through it, he subconsciously ate the pudding. After he cleared the entire cup of pudding, he handed it back to Syrus.

"Okay, it's safe," he said. Syrus looked at the pudding cup angrily before giving Zane the exact same look. "What?"

"What the…! Zane, you ate my pudding!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"That was the last one in the fridge!"

"I'll buy you a new one!" Syrus screamed in frustration and walked off to his room after whipping the empty pudding cup in the trash.

**LESSON: CHECK YOUR PUDDING BEFORE YOU EAT IT**

_**XxX**_

Supreme: and that's a wrap!

Zane: now, if you haven't already, go check out Travis Willingham's pudding story on YouTube!

Supreme: review first!

Zane: we will be very happy… wait; now I know why you didn't let me read this!

Supreme: … _**REVIEW!**_

Zane: *groans*

Supreme: by the way, sorry Zane was so OOC towards the end!


End file.
